


In the Quiet of Night

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is a bit bashful about his desire, Cody loves his Jedi a lot, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Obi-Wan is willing to try, Obi-Wan loves him too, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: There's something Cody wants to try. Obi-Wan isn't sure how it'll go, but he isn't opposed.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	In the Quiet of Night

**Author's Note:**

> SubObi Week Day #3: Somnophilia
> 
> I wasn't going to write anything for today. Cody disagreed.
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!

CWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan seemed so _soft_ in sleep. It made Cody want to touch, to run his hands along his beloved’s skin, to brush soft kisses everywhere he could, to _worship_ the body of the man he loved so much. He let himself curl close, let his hands skim across the planes of Obi-Wan’s torso as his arms wrapped around the sleeping Jedi. Even in sleep, his beloved relaxed into his arms, as if the Force itself whispered to him that it was safe to do so. 

Cody wondered just how _much_ he could touch and have Obi-Wan stay asleep. They had made love earlier in the evening. Would it wake his Jedi if he slipped a finger or two back inside him? He was curious, but he wouldn’t try it. Not without asking Obi-Wan’s permission first.

And he didn’t think he could bring himself to _ask_.

CWCWCWCWCW

“You seem distracted,” Obi-Wan said the following evening as they lay in bed. “Are you alright?”

His head was over Cody’s heart, hand resting next to his head on the clone’s chest.

“I’m fine,” the dark-haired man was quick to assure.

He found he was too embarrassed to bring it up. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said gently. “Whatever it is you want, please don’t be embarrassed. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you so, but I will never judge you for anything you are interested in trying.”

It was true and he knew it. There was so much Cody hadn’t known about pleasure and intimacy when they started. So much of what many of the clones knew came from bad holoporn, he hadn’t known what was accurate and what wasn’t. Obi-Wan hadn’t hesitated to give him good reference materials so he could learn accurately and make informed decisions. They had discussed so many things as a result. Never once had Obi-Wan judged him for it. 

“What would you say if I said I wanted to…touch you…maybe even initiate sex while you were asleep?” Cody asked hesitantly. 

The Jedi was quiet for a long moment. The clone tried not to panic.

“I’m going to be honest. I don’t know how it would go. I trust you completely and you don’t register as a threat in the Force. But I am generally so in tune with my surroundings that I just don’t know if it's feasible. However, I am not opposed to you trying,” Obi-Wan finally said. “It’s not something I’ve ever tried before, but I trust you enough that I’m willing to try it, with you. I love you.”

Cody pressed a kiss to the top of his beloved’s head. A gentle nudge and Obi-Wan looked up, allowing Cody to press a kiss to his forehead too. The Jedi got the hint and leaned up so the clone could capture his lips.

“I love you too,” the dark-haired man said fervently. “And your trust is _precious._ I won’t make you regret it, I swear.”

Obi-Wan’s look was fond.

“I know.”

CWCWCWCWCW 

It was a few days before Cody actually made the attempt. They had sex, then cuddled for awhile, then Obi-Wan fell asleep. The clone followed shortly thereafter but he woke only a few hours later.

Obi-Wan was on his side, which was a good start for this. Cody hesitated only briefly before reaching for the lube. They had discussed it a bit more, the next morning, and the Jedi had given his standing permission.

Slowly, so slowly, he gently slipped a lubed finger into Obi-Wan’s hole. It was still loose. One finger became two. Cody kept an ear on the Jedi’s breathing, but it stayed the even pattern of sleep. A third finger and still Obi-Wan slept. The clone hadn’t expected to be so turned on. 

He carefully removed his fingers before easing Obi-Wan onto his front. Cody had to bite back a chuckle at the soft, disgruntled noise the Jedi made when he was moved. Once Obi-Wan was settled how he wanted him, Cody slicked himself up. He settled into position and carefully eased his cock into Obi-Wan’s waiting body. 

Only then did Obi-Wan’s breathing pattern start to change.

“Shh,” Cody soothed. “It’s just me, cyare. Everything’s alright.”

“C’dy,” the Jedi murmured sleepily. 

“Shhh,” the clone repeated, nuzzling at the base of the other’s neck.

Slowly he began to thrust, Obi-Wan gradually waking further as he did.

The soft sighs from his beloved were beautiful. Obi-Wan was still sleep soft and pliant beneath him. The clone hadn’t expected it to feel like this.

“So beautiful, cyare,” Cody murmured into Obi-Wan’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“Cody,” the redhead said softly in reply, much more awake now. “Good.”

The dark-haired man knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the entire situation too intoxicating to him.

“Will you…” He tried.

Obi-Wan hummed. “No, but it's ok.”

“But…”

“This is for you,” Obi-Wan replied softly.

It was as if that was all the permission he needed. Cody came _hard._

After he caught his breath, he pulled out.

“Let me clean you up, then we’ll go back to sleep,” He said gently.

Obi-Wan just smiled sleepily.

Cody made quick work of cleaning himself up, then did the same for Obi-Wan.

The Jedi was asleep again by the time the clone returned the dirty washcloth to the fresher.

“Sleep well, cyare,” Cody said quietly as he gathered Obi-Wan into his arms once more. 

He slept.

CWCWCWCWCW


End file.
